Split Between Worlds
by DizzleDazzle
Summary: A teenager named Scott lives a normal life like he always dose. until one morning when he finds himself in the middle of a forest. Is it all just a dream? will he survive this? Only time can tell. Rated M for safety reasons
1. Chapter 1

**So here we are with a new story, my first on this website! I haven't seen a story like this on this site so i though i would give it a shot. I would love feedback if there is any. I know this chapter is a little short, but its mostly for setup for the OC character. the next chapter should be a little longer then this. Hope you enjoy! -DD**

A boy sleeps laying face-first into a pillow, warm as can be under his covers in the early morning. There is the sound of footsteps in the hall leading to his room. A moment later the door opens and a figure walks through, he waits a moment before talking. "Scott, its time to get up" Scott grumbles in response. He repeats himself "Scott, get up". Again he grumbles but turns over this time. "Scott, get up!" Scott bolts up into a seated position looking angrily. "OK, dad! I'm up!" He yells back. His dad smirks at him and leaves the room, leaving him. Scott rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

My name is Scott. I'm 14 now and in the 9th grade. I'm not that smart, ( I'm barley passing my classes) but I'm pretty good with computers. My social life is a mess because all my friends seem to do is beat on me for not smoking, cigarets or weed. But that's just there way of being a friend. Plus i know that they will always have my back, as i would for them.

Scott sighs while shaking his head " i gotta stop talking to myself" he stops for a moment then smacks himself in the head "i did it again..." Scott gets out of bed, trying to save his forehead from getting red,and grabs his uniform, A simple collard shirt and pants with the school logo on it, plus his trusty flat cap and goes to the bathroom to have a quick shower before eating.

He finishes his shower and heads downstairs for breakfast. His breakfast is pretty simple, just a bowl of fruit loops and a glass on orange juice. He usually watches videos on his laptop while he is eating. After a little bit of time, his twin sister maria, comes downstairs after doing her hair, makeup and what-not. Anyway she comes into the kitchen with her brown hair bobbing while she walked and makes herself some breakfast. After both of them are done they get ready to go outside and wait for the winter wind making you shiver and the snow crunches under hour steel toed boot. She talks with her friend Jennifer, a blond short girl of only 5ft 4, who showed up a minuter for a while as they wait. The bus picks them up and drives them to school.

The bus ride was pretty boring, Scott just listen to music while looking out the window. At school, Scott walk over to where all the smokers smoke and he eyes some of his friends. They spot him as well and call "hey dip-shit, hows life?" Scott smile as his friend punches his arm lightly, Alex takes a puff of his smoke as Sscott looks at him with a frown "you should quit you know". Alex raises a eyebrow "no, you should start, its relaxing" Scott shakes his head at this, before he remembers something. "Oh shit ! We have a test today!" Alex's eyes widened as he remembers said test they had. He starts to walk away from the school "i think I'm coming down with something, i better not go to class" he says. All Scott could do was laugh as this is taken place. It takes all his might not to follow his friend and skip the class but he knew it would bit him in the ass later on if he did. Scott sighed to himself cursing himself for not being brave enough to even skip a class.

After the test Scott finds himself falling asleep, as there is nothing to do. When Scott falls asleep, he likes to daydream about if he were strong he could fight off people who cause him harm and protect a girl in danger. But sadly, Scott would remain the weakling that he is. Scott feels something hit his head and it wakes him up immediately, he looks up to see his teacher with a roled up book in her hand smiling at him. "Enjoy your sleep?" She asked. All Scott could do was smile nervously

The day drags on just like every school day dose. At lunch Scotts friends smoked while he ate his sandwich in peace, well sort of. Scott friends would punch him in the arm every now and then and call him a curly headed fuck, but hey, everyone has nicknames.

Its almost time to go home. 'thank god' Scott though as he walked to his locker to grab his coat and ball cap. Scott closes and locks his locker just as his friends are coming to get there things. They punch him lightly as they pass and open there lockers. "Did you get in trouble for skipping?" He ask's Alex. He shakes his head no but Scott knows he will get a call tonight, Scott tell him this but he shrugs it off saying 'ill just pick up the phone before my parents do' but he will most likely forget.

The bus ride was the same as ever and the evening wasn't much different. Scott played games, ate dinner, talked to friends online and what-not, but its what he did every day, and he enjoyed it.

Scott finally goes to bed for his life to cycle through what it normally dose, but what he woke up to was a surprise, it wasn't his dad calling his name, it wasn't the sound of footsteps, hell it wasn't even his sister waking him up with a water bottle. Scott woke up to the wind blowing in his face and the smell of trees, what he slept in didn't feel like his bed bit grass. He opened his eyes hopping that it was just his imagination, but what he saw was a forest. He looks around in a panic with one question in mind "WHERE THE HELL AM I ?!"

**So end the very short chapter. Again, i would love feedback, every comment helps me get better at writing cause as you can see... I'm not that great. I hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, because the other chapter was a little short, i wanted to give a longer chapter. This is where the OC meets some of the characters in the Naruto world. Hope i did OK and that you enjoy. Also i would love some feedback to know how I'm doing in this story. Manny Thanks -DD **

**Oh and i don't own Naruto or any of the characters but i own this story :3**

"WHERE THE HELL AM I ?!" Scott yelled. His voice echoed that spooked him a little. He wanted to nake sure that he wasnt dreaming so he pinched himself, hard, which made Scott yip in pain, but found that he was still in the forest. He freaked a little so he pinched himself again having the same result, he then slapped and punched himself, when that didn't work he hit his head in a nearby tree, which also didnt work. Looks like if this really is a dream, he wasn't going to come out of it easily.

Scott decided that it was best to find a town before night came. Only being in his PJ's,(he wore some black sweat pants and a white long sleeve shirt) he wasn't fit for the wilderness. at this time, he looked up at the suns position in the sky, it looked to be around 11 or maybe noon. Scott looks around the the forest for any sign of civilization and find none, so he picks a location and starts to walk, hoping to find a town or maybe a village.

Scott walks for about 10 minutes before he notices that the scenery changed. Some of the trees had slices through them, some even cut in half. It looked like there was a fight with blades here. He continues to walk until there where less and less tress around him. Scott thought that maybe it meant he was close to a village, but that thought was broken when he saw that there was just a wasteland of downed trees. 'What the hell happened?' He thought to himself as he made his way through the tree wasteland. He was around the middle of the wasteland when heard a small groan. It scared him at first, thinking it was a animal or something, but he didnt see a paw or claws, what he saw was a hand. He quickly moves over to see if he just imagined it, but as he got closer he saw a arm, then shoulder, then a head with long red hair. The body was under a tree trunk. Scott looks over the body now that he is closer. Its a females body, her body looks battered from whatever happened to her, there is also a large tree on top of her legs. He puts his fingers on her neck to make sure that she was still alive, which thankfully she was, and turns toward the tree trunk to figure a way to get it off her legs.

Ten minutes passes as Scott tries to get the tree trunk off of the anonymous girls legs, with little success. Scott had managed to move the trunk a little bit but not enough so he can move the girl also, he needed another person. Scott let out a sigh and sits beside the girl. Her breathing very faint. Scott shuts his eyes to try and think of something he could do. Thinking of nothing, he yanks his hair in frustration. He did this until he heard a small voice coming from the girl.

"It hurts..." she quietly says. Scott eyes narrowed, he wanted to save this girl, no matter what. It would be cruel to leave her like this. Scott gathers all the strength he could and grabbed under the tree trunk trying to lift it again. "Come on... move...MOVE!"

As if the tree respawns to him, it moves enough so that he can move it off of her legs. Scott falls down on his butt and he breaths heavily, with a large smile on his face. After a moment to catch his breath, he quickly moved over to the girl. He pulled her arm over your neck and managed to lift her.

The redhead opened her eyes for a breath moment and looked over to her side, seeing a figure carrying her, her dark brown eyes trying to focus but only one thing came to mind "the pains gone..." Came her small voice. She didn't notice but the figure gave her a small smile before focusing forward again. Before she could say anything else, she passed out.

Scott has been walking for a couple hours now and its starting to get dark. With no luck finding a town or village yet he thinks he might have to camp outside for the night, which he really didn't want to do. Still fighting to keep his eyes open, Scott tracks on to find a village or maybe even a person.

A few more hours pass and Scott thinks he might have to set up a camp, he hears some bushes move in the distance. He crouches behind a tree to see what it might be. He was hoping for another human but instead he saw a fox, coming out of a bush with some of its babies. Scott sighed befor standing back up and lifting the girl up with him, he walks in another direction, not wanting to disturb the foxes

About another hour later Scott hear more rustling in bushes, he turns around as a baby fox comes dashing out of them looking scared. A moment later a large wolf come chasing after it. He puts two and two together and jumps in the path of the wolf (dropping the girl for safety reasons). The wolf pounces onto Scott and starts to bite his arm, drawing blood. Scott punches at the wolf until it let goes of his arm and falls back a few feet, Scott jumps up into a fighting stance, imagining a a VS in between them, then a READY?, then finally FIGHT!

The wolf pounces at Scott again but this time, Scott was ready, kicking him in the air making the wolf fly backwards. The wolf gets up quickly and makes a dash for him this time. Scott knees him in the face making him flinch long enough for him to grab the wolfs fur and throw him into a tree. That knocked the wolf out this time. Scott could hear a FINISH HIM in his head. Scott grabs a thick, large stick and walked over to the wolf. He looks down at the down animal and sighed, raising the stick high. His hands shack, before he drops the stick next to the wolf. Said wolf wakes up in time to see the stick thud beside his head, he looked up to see Scott standing over him. "Get away from here wolf, or i wont be so generous next time" he bluffed hoping his size would scare the wolf. Which it dose to Scott's relief, he really didn't like to kill even if it was a animal.

Scott turns around to the girl, who was now laying on the ground, and the fox who was cuddling up to her for warmth he guesses. He then remembers that his arm is bleeding from the adrenalin wearing off and now his arm is throbbing. He sighs then tars off one of his sleeves and makes a makeshift bandage for his arm. He may be a shut-in, but he has learned a lot from movies and games.

Scott decided that he will then rest for now and sits at a nearby tree about 3 feet away from the others. He thinks through what has happened in this 'dream' of his and that if he will be back home if he falls asleep. As he is thinking, he falls into a half sleep before he heard more movement in the bushes. He grabs his trusted stick and stands up and forms a batting stance, expecting to see a wolf, what he was was another man, looking to be around his thirty's, with silver hair that is spiked up but has fallen to one side. He is wearing full dark blue except for a vest that's green. He also wears a headband that has what looks like a leaf on it, which is folded over his eye. He also has a face mask. He looks at you curiously before Scott speak. "Are you going to hurt us?"

The man takes his eyes off of Scott and is now eying the girl that is laying on the ground. His expression seems to hardens as he sees her headband that is around her waist, he looks toward you "you work for Orochimaru?"

"I don't know who that is" you answer as you look over to the girl "i just found her under a tree almost dead. Now again, are you going to hurt us?"

He shakes his head and Scott lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding then speak again "do you know where a close town is?" He nods and Scott nod back, he lower his weapon and smile "can you please take us there?" He nods again not changing his expression. Scott grabs the girl and lift her up bridal style which wakes up the fox. "If you want to come you can" he say smiling to the fox. And starts to follow the man. The fox happily follows.

About a hour of silence is all Scott could take until he started to speak again "so, whats your name?". "My name is Kakashi" he replies. "And yours?". "Scott, Kakashi is an interesting name". "So is Scott, its not often that you hear it around here. "To be honest, i don't know where here is, i just woke up in this forest scared out of my mind".

Kakashi thinks about it for a moment. "So, you just 'showed up' hm?". "Ya... am i in trouble?" Kakashi chuckled at that "no no, your not in trouble" Scott visibly relaxed at that but still wondered about the girl, why did he have a cold expression when he saw her?

Scott looked up at the 'villages' walls in utter shock. He was expecting to be brought to a small village but this, this was almost bigger then the town he grew up in!

Kakashi seeing his shock chuckled again before elbowing him " lets go see the hokage" "the what now?" Scott asks " the hokage is the one that runs the village, every village has a kage". Scott nods at that but is still a little confused. Kakashi starts to walk through the village and Scott followed close behind him with the fox to his right.

Scott follows kakashi into a large tower, followed by a hallway. At the end, a door which kakashi opens to reveal a small office with paper piles everywhere. Scott can see a blond object behind said pile moving. Kakashi clears his throat, trying to get its attention a female voice is heard from behind the pile "whoever is there leave now, i have too much work to do". Kakashi smiled "this is a special case".

Scott hears a grumble behind the pile of papers as the figure stands up. Now Scott can see a young women looking to be in her late twenties with bright blond hair with a diamonds on her forehead. She also has bags under her eyes, Scott guesses its from working too hard. Her eyes falls onto scott and seems to study him for a minute, then she sees the girl that he are carrying on his back and her eyes harden.

"Kakashi, why is there a sound nin in my office and not in jail?" Kakashi seems to sweatdrop before answering "easy Tsunade, she is unconsious and is hurt." "That dosen't help kakashi...". Kakashi starts to sweat more, knowing that if he says the wrong thing, he will be flying across the village. Scott took this time to speak

"She was under a tree, and by the look of her legs she wont be able to walk again, she wont be any trouble and i can look after her" tsunade looks towards you "and just who are you exactly?" "My name is Scott, i woke up earlier in the forest near this village , i have no idea how i got here" tsunade narrows her eyes, "there's something suspicious here..." she thinks to herself

She closes her eyes to think for a moment before opening them and looking towards kakashi "bring them to the hospital, for now we will wait for the sound nin to wake, then we will talk" she dismissed them with a nod and sits down to do more work. Kakashi visibly relaxes and asks Scott to follow, with his fox friend close behind them.

Scott is now sitting in a chair in a hospital room with the girl laying in the bed. Scott is just relaxing for now because he had a big day, first the relization that he wasn't home, then lifting the tree trunk from the girls legs, and that fight with the wolf (his arm is still throbbing) thwn after all that trying to convince that the girl wont do any harm to tsunade the 'hokage' of the village. Why do they need a special word for the leader? Why not just leader or just mayor or something?

There is movement from the bed that rips Scott from his thoughts, the girl is moving in her sleep so she isn't dead. This makes Scott smile, he hasn't saved anyone before (except in video games but he dosen't think that counts) it really feels good. Scott eyes start to fall, he takes a tired look outside to see that the sun has set, it looks to be about eleven at night. With a long yawn, Scott falls asleep. Wondering what will happen tomorrow

**Thus Ends the second chapter. I'm having trouble thinking of a name for the fox so if you have a idea, that would be great. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. hope you enjoyed **


	3. Chapter 3

**So... This took way longer then it should have, and im sorry. i had some free time and though i would try to get a chapter out to show I'm not dead! Thanks to everyone who has followed my story and commented, it means a lot! well enough of my bull, lets get to the story**

** -DD**

Scott opens his eyes, being greeted by the sun shining through the window. Scott sighs while wiping the sleep out of his eyes. "So it wasn't a dream huh? I'm really stuck here..." he mumbles. Scott cant stop thinking about all the people and things that he might not see again, like his family and fiends. Scott puts his hand over his eyes "Well that's depressing..." he mumbles again to himself.

A few minutes of just laying there he takes a deep breath and lifts himself from the bed. Scott was still sitting in his bed but had laid his head down to sleep. He looks over to the girl still laying there knocked out. "What happened to you that got you so beat up?" he whispers. As he says this, the door to the room opens and reveals a dark haired women in a black robe carrying a plate of fruit, following the women is... a pig. Scott continues to stare at her as she walks over to him. 'ok theres a pretty women in the room now, say something cool' Scott thinks to himself. "Uhh..." Scott manages to say 'smooth Scott, smooth...'

The women finally notices Scott and gives him a warm smile "Well, good afternoon, care for some food?" she asks. Scott nods as she places the plate on the table next to the bed. Scott slowly takes a apple and bits into it, getting another smile from the black haired women. After a few moments of eating the apple she smiles again "So, do you have a name kiddo?" she ask. Scott's face fallen 'Kiddo...' Scott drops his head but still answers her "My name is Scott..." the women notices this and looks at him confused

Outside the room two figures watch the scene as Scott and the women continue to talk. "Still think he's going to be trouble tsunade?" one figure asks "Hes getting along with Shizune". the other figure just stands there thinking "Shizune can not always read someone, i still don't trust him". "Well what do you want to do with him?" the figure asks. Tsunade continues to think for a bit "we will watch him today, see what he dose. When tomorrow comes, we will decide what we will do to him" the figure bows "Yes, Hokage-sama"

"So Shizune, your the hokages right-hand man...Er women" Scott quickly corrects himself. shizune nods "Yes, i help tsunade when she... is distracted with something else instead of doing work" she explained "Tsunade? you mean that blond chick in the office?" shizune gives a half smile while giving a awkward laugh. "Er, yes". "So she watches over the whole town?" shizune nods and Scott thinks for a bit. then his stomic growls. shizune is surprised by this while Scott just smiles "Hehe... im still hungry". shizune looks over to the empty plate and back to scott. "i eat alot" scott says still smiling. 'this kids hunger could match up to Naruto' shizune thinks. "w-well, we could go out for lunch if you have the ryo". Scott stops "Ryo?" he asks. shizune face palms "oh boy..."

Scott ans shizune are now walking down the streets of the leaf village as Scott learned the name of the place. He also learn that ryo is the money system of this place. But ryo wasnt what was confusing scott "It dosnt look like a village... more like a city". Shizune looks at Scott " like k said earlier, this is one of the great hidden villages and..." scott gets lost after this and juat starts to look around. There were children playing in the streets and food stands all around, kind of like in the older times . Well if you dont count the people jumping from rooftop to rooftop and children yelling 'im going to be the best shinobi' and what not. its still very strange how scott could have gotten here, he may put on a cool face, but hes freaking out on the inside. How the hell is he going to get home of ever? Would he see his family again or will they even notice he was missing? Will he ever see his level 80 blood elf? Scott bites his lip to calm down. He must find some kind of answer for these questions... maybe the last one inst that important though.

Scott is interrupted by shizune when she says "we're here". Scott looks at the place for a moment. Its a nice little food stand, very homey. An older man comes out from the back and looks at Scott and shizune then says "what can i get yeah?". Shizune looks at Scott as he shrugs and she turns back "two ramens please" the man nods and turns to the kitchen as scott and shizune sit on the stools. "So whats this place?" Scott asks. "Its ichirakus ramen, thw best ramen in the world as a little blond boy tells me" shizune answeres. Scott just shrugs and waits for his food silently

About ten minutes later the old man returns with a bowl of ramen and places it infront of scott and shizune. Scott looks at the bowl. Its just noodles with extra toppings on it. Scott turns to shizune "its noodles...". "No its ramen" shizune says "noodles..." "ramen" "noodles..." this goes on for a few minutes until Scott's belly says 'it doesn't care' and Scott eats it. It wad the greatest food in his life. "This is the best noodles ever..." Scott says with anime tears "RAMEN!" The whole stand yells.

Scott and shizune are walking back to the hospital as Scott rubs his belly "Scott i know it was good but to eat three bowls? That coast money you know...". "Sorry... i guess i got carried away" scott rubs the back of his head. They enter the room that scott was staying at with the red headed girl and the fox who where both sleeping soundly, looking outside its almost 4 scott would guess. He turns towards shizune "well, thanks for the food... sorry again i ate so much" shizune just smiles "don't worry about it, its cheaper then taking naruto out for lunch" Scott raises a eyebrow "whos naruto?" Shizune looses her smile and is silent for a moment before answering carefully. Scott could notice the mood change.

"He is the boy that is sleeping in the bed next to your friends there" she points. Scott turns and sees some blond hair sticking out of the bed next to the red haired girls bed. Scott nods and lets pass the mood change. He goes over to the red haired girls bed and sits there. Shizune bows (for some reason) and leaves the room.

A few hours pass and Scott is still sitting there doing nothing. He wanted to know so much yet he didnt know how to get answers. One could be easily found out when the girl wakes up... but that was one out of a million other questions he wanted answered. Scott sighs but not before something zips by his head and plants itself into the wall behind him. Scott turns to the wall and sees what looks like a black knife and turns towards the one who threw it. A blond boy with blue eyes and whiskers covered in bandages is Scott answer. "Who are you and why is that girl in my village?" He asks with a serious voice. Scott just continues to stare and gulps. "Naruto...?"

**So there is the next chapter... yeah its a little boring, but hopefully it will pick up in the later chapters! Until then! **

** -DD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, remember me? Sorry this took so long... theres no excuses it was just me being lazy and not wanting to write... Well I will try my best to update more for you guys.**

**Also because I forgot to do this before, thanks to everyone who sent a review**

**Xeziel15: thanks, I will try my best!**

**NoobZero: I like it, very clever but...**

**And a thanks to those who followed my story, hopefully it wont turn out that bad...**

**Anywho on with the chapter**

**-DD**

Chapter 4: a 'fun' night

"Naruto..." scott says slowly, not wanting to make any sudden moments. Naruto narrowed his blue eyes keeping a stern glare on Scott "How do you know my name?". Scott hesitates for a moment before answering "Sh...Shizune and me were talking when your name came up..." Naruto seems to think it over before talking again "Whats your name and where are you from?" naruto asked.

"My name is Scott, im from not fr... scott thinks it over for a minute then continues "I'm from water world" scott said then smiled weakly. If it didnt work for Tsunade I doubt it will work for Naruto.

Naruto looks at scott in confusion "Is that a town near the village hidden in mist?" naruto asks

"...Sure?" scott says. Naruto visibly relaxes as did scott, after he took the moment to look over naruto.

Naruto was wearing the same kind of hospital cloths that the redheaded girl, but with more bandages then her, most of them around his head and arms. what the hell happened to him for that many bandages? Naruto tents once more when he saw the girl on the bed that scott was sitting at.

"Why is she here?" he asked with venom.

"I...I found her in the forest under some fallen trees, she was hurt so I brought her to the nearest village so she can be healed" Naruto glared at scott for about a minute before scott but his hands up defensively.

"Whoa, calm down dude, do I look that threatening?" Naruto though for a minute before sighing and lay back down on his bed. Scott le5t out a beath that he didnt know he was holding before looking at Naruto again. Scotts curiosity got the better of him and he spoke "How did you get so injured?" Scott asked

Naruto shot scott a glare. He got up from his bed and headed toward the knife stuck in the wall before answering "I got this injured trying to save a friend, before he blew a hole in my chest" naruto said coldly before going back to his bed to fall back asleep. Scott put his head back on the bed to fall back alseep before mumbling "what a beautiful friendship... "

Scott gets woken up by a big boom from close by. Looking around he sees naruto staring out the window at a big puff of smoke smiling. You took a moment to get your voice back before speaking

"What the hell was that?!" you almost yell. Naruto seems to finally notice your in the room before he loses his smile and goes back to the frown he had the night before getting out of bed "Don't worry about it"he says before leaving the room

Scott repeated what Naruto said mockingly before giving the door the finger. Scott shook his head then looked down at the bed, seeing the fox and the red headed girl. Scott thinks for moment 'the fox needs a name...' Scott pauses for a moment before snapping his figures ' how about Emma?' yah that sounds good. Scott smiles before scratching her ear. Emma respawns with a wag of her tail.

Scott looks at the red headed girl before thinking again 'whats her name?'. Scott notices a sparkle from her neck from the sun scott gets a closer look at it and sees that it is a necklace. He takes it in his hand and notices that there is a name on it "Tayuya..." he mumbles.

Scott pulls to hard and and the necklace seems to break. He looks at it with wide eyes. The girl seems to react to it and opens her eyes. She looks at scott then the necklace then back to scott.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" she yells

'crap'...

"Wait, wait I can expl-" Scott tried to say but could not finish before he was punched in the face by the now awake tayuya. Scott flies and hits the wall behind him from the force. He holds his now bleeding nose as the girl keeps staring at him "What the hell was that for?!" he yells

"You were fucking a inch from my face! What was I suppose to do?!" she yells back. "I just wanted to know you name!". " I dont even know YOUR fucking name!"

Scott pauses for a moment before answering "m...my name is scott" he says

"Well, nice to fucking meet yah, now leave" she says

"But-"

"LEAVE ASSHOLE!" she yells pointing to the door. Scott follows her command and walks out of the room. He pulls his hand from his nose, looking at the blood. "well... this got interesting"

**So... finally right? She IS actually in this story. Only took me 4 chapters... I will try to get more chapters out and maybe make them a little longer. Thanks for the waiting and I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
